


Yusuke's Massive Muse

by SweetDumpling



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Feeding, M/M, POV Second Person, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDumpling/pseuds/SweetDumpling
Summary: You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves and you have developed a very close relationship with fellow thief and confidant Yusuke Kitagawa. Perhaps a little too close. One night, out of the blue, Yusuke asks you to gain weight for him. You absentmindedly answer yes.





	1. Inspiration Strikes

You don't know what it is, but something about Yusuke Kitigawa lowers your guard in a way no one else can.

Something about his confidence, his friendly demeanor and his sleepy, perpetually calm voice puts you totally at ease. Whatever it is, when Yusuke idly muttered “I should get practice drawing larger figures.”, while he laid with his head in your lap and the two of you watched a painting show together in your room. You nodded and hummed understandingly without thinking much of it. You could see why his train of thought would end up there, seeing as the guy on TV was painting a rather corpulent aristocratic woman sat next to a fruit bowl. When he later said, “You are my favourite model you know?” and flicked your hair, you never even thought that that might be related to what he said before. He never made his fondness for you any great secret anyway. Finally, when he casually asked “So, would you mind trying to put on some weight for me?”, you had replied “No problem.” before you even had the chance to think about it.

As soon as you did, Yusuke looked up at you, his eyes lighting up in a way that you had only ever seen when he had completed something he was convinced would be his next masterpiece. He doesn’t smile exactly, but his mouth hung slightly open, as if in awe. You found your own mouth similarly gaping, as your eyes lock with his and you felt your cheeks burning red hot.

By the time the show had ended it was late evening. The cafe had been closed for an hour when Yusuke arrived, but you had developed a bond of trust with Sojiro, who was both your guardian and the owner of the cafe you called home. He had become much more relaxed with you having people over late than those early days when you were just ‘some punk’ he had to look after.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling pretty peckish. I can cook this time if you want.” he offers as he stands up. You nod.

“Ah, thank you. Now, let us begin moulding you into a rounder shape.” Yusuke chimed.

As he marched dutifully downstairs, you were left with a few moments to think to yourself. The first thing that came to mind was your image as the leader of The Phantom Thieves. You did not really need to worry about what the world at large thought of you, seeing as that part of your identity was very much a secret and you did not think anyone within the group would judge you too harshly for packing on a few pounds, you nonetheless felt that the dark, slightly brooding style of your thief outfit didn't seem like it would look right on a rounder form. Then again, the costume was formed of your own cognition. Who was to say it wouldn't automatically alter itself to look good on you at any size.

Your were forced to hold that thought when you were interrupted by a triumphant declaration from the floor below.  
“It is, finishé!” announced Yusuke.

You briskly strolled your way downstairs. As you turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs you were confronted with a monster of a meal sitting at the nearest table. A mountain of rice, taller than your own head, with a waterfall of steaming, thick brownish-yellow curry flowing down its side. Around its peak was a ring of prawns and pieces of chicken, arranged in an alternating pattern, which surrounded a tiny mint leaf that sat at the very top.  
Next to it stood its creator, Yusuke.  
“Ta-da.” he said flatly.  
You sat down in front of it, if only for fear that you might faint if you kept standing. Once you were closer to the plate, you noticed it had a very sweet, slightly woody smell. You also noticed that the sauce was speckled with what looked like some kind of glitter.

“This is… quite the meal... ” you said quietly, with an intonation that gave no hint as to how positively you felt about that. In truth even you were not quite sure.

“Well, you are going above and beyond once again to assist me in my artistic endeavours. I must repay you somehow, so I will make sure your growth is fuelled by only the finest meals.” Yusuke said as he placed his hand on his chest, which he puffed out dramatically.

“Aw.”, you mewled before pecking him on the cheek. With a warm smile, Yusuke shimmered over to the opposite side of the table and pulled towards him a much more modest plate of the same curry.

You dug through the top of the curry mountain and discovered that the sauce was even sweeter than it smelt. It was practically a dessert. You got about halfway through before falling back into your chair and letting out a deep sigh. Your hand was unconsciously drawn to the slight budge of your swollen stomach. You rubbed it gently, closing your eyes and moaning slightly. You felt fit to burst. It probably didn't help that, just above the halfway mark, you discovered that hidden within the middle rice were small-yet-filling potatoes.

You were slightly startled when you felt something tap your hip. You turned to see that it was Yusuke’s own hip, reeling slightly from the discomfort that this slight movement caused you. You slowly and tentatively slide over to give Yusuke room to sit next to you.

He quickly accepted his spot next to you and placed his palm on your middle, sweeping his fingertips around it it in slow, careful circles.  
“Are you alright? I sincerely hope I did not overdo it.” he said softly as he continued.

A few minutes passed and your stomach settled. You patted Yusuke’s hand away reassuringly and sat up again, ready for round 2.

“This is nothing compared to The Big Bang Burger Challenge!” You boasted.

You dug deeper into the rice. As you did, you discovered beneath the potatoes, the rice’s centre was filled with chocolate sauce and strawberries. Although you were very cautious in consuming this bizarre mix of curry, rice, chocolate and fruit, you took a big spoon full of all four. As the mix entered your mouth, you were slightly taken aback to discover that, against all odds, it all works well together. The sauce was somehow savory enough to with the meat and potatoes, but sweet enough that it is not out of place on the strawberries either. You finished the second half of your plate even faster than you did the first.

You let out a satisfied sigh.

“That was like a whole three course meal.” you said breathlessly.

Yusuke chuckled, “Ah, you noticed. Did you like it? Although I am much more experienced with pencils and paintbrushes than pots and pans, I wanted to experiment a little.”

“You did great.” you chimed, as you slouched into your seat. You barely noticed it while you were eating, but your stomach was even more bloated than before, You could physically feel the food pressing against the walls of your stomach. An outside observer could easily have been forgiven for thinking you were late into the second trimester with how full your middle was (not helped by your androgynous features). You cradled your food baby lazily and let your eyes fall shut.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Yusuke said. His voice was even softer than usual as he snuggled up beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You lay your head against his chest and allowed yourself to enter a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona 5 has 9 romance options (including a girl with a massive sweet tooth and the heiress to a fast food chain), but I love Yusuke too much, so the starving artist is the feeder in this story.  
> Critique is welcome.


	2. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days go by Yusuke continues to cook for you. It does not take long for you to notice some changes in your body.

Before you opened your eyes, the first thing you heard were shouts of “Hey, kid, wake up!”.  
You recognised the voice, after all you had been living with its owner for the better part of a year now. It was Sojiro, which meant that it was morning. As you became aware of your body again, you felt a pillow against the side of your head and a warm blanket over you. You also felt a slight rumbling in your stomach. That surprised you when you recalled all you had eaten the night before.  
“Hurry up. You’re going to scare away the customers!” Sojiro grumbled, “By the way, your boyfriend made you some breakfast”

Registering your guardian’s grumbling as little more that background noise, you got a grasp of your surroundings. You were still on a seat in Leblanc restaurant. That made sense. As great as Yusuke was, he was not exactly built for lifting. At least he was kind enough to make sure you were comfortable.

Taking a few moments to process the words that you had heard but had not really listened to, you quickly sat up.

“He’s not my-!”  
You began to protest, but found yourself hesitating. Yusuke certainly spent a lot of time with you, and was awfully friendly around you. Still, whenever the two of you did anything ‘date-like’, there was always the pretext of the activity somehow relating to his art work. It was not a problem necessarily. He did not come off as cold or overly professional or anything, and he was very talented in his field. It just made it hard to know where you stood with him when he never outright told you exactly what you were to him. You could always ask him of course, but talking was never your strong suite.

“So I’m guessing you don’t want the waffles then?” Sojiro chided.  
You felt your stomach quietly rumble at the word ‘waffles’.  
“I never said that!” you insisted as you picked yourself up and sprang to the counter.  
In front of you stood a stack of no less than seven wide, thick waffles that was constantly threatening topple over. It was decorated with a massive dollop of whipped cream and a strawberry. Only after taking in the tasty-looking tower did you notice the envious glares of your cat Morgana, who stood on the counter with his tail raised high in the air, and Sojiro’s daughter Futaba sitting cross-legged on the chair next to you, who resembled a cat herself as she licked her lips and stared intently at your food. You tried to ignore them as you took your first few bites.It was hard to ignore how uncomfortable it was to eat with their eyes on you.

“Can cats even eat waffles?” you wondered out loud as walked into the kitchen to get another two plates.  
Morgana shrugged. “Only one way to find out!” he cheered.

You placed the plate on a counter, grabbed two more, and slid a waffle from the bottom of the pile onto each (saving all of the toppings for yourself). Morganna purred loudly as you slid a plate to him. Futaba did the same thing when you gave her hers, to the slight discomfort of everyone else in the cafe. Fortunately, this early in the morning that group only consisted of you, Sojiro, Morganna and Futaba herself.

Sojiro groaned, though there was also at least half of a smile there.  
“Well, I guess that at least means she’s comfortable around you.” he sighed.  
He passed you as you left the kitchen and returned to your seat. He fired up the coffee machine, the sweet, slightly woody smell of its content wafting throughout the whole shop. Sojiro poured out a cup and slid it next to your plate. Between mouthfuls of waffle, you found a moment to thank him.

“No problem kid. Just make sure you’ve finished it all before we open up.” Sojiro replied. You certainly did not need to be told twice. Even after the previous night’s feast, you were feeling ravenous this morning. You and Futaba finished your plates at about the same time, despite you having quintuple the waffles that she did. Morganna was about halfway through his own waffle, only having a very small mouth to work with. 

Patting your gut, which were once again so full that it created a noticeable bump in the middle of your otherwise slender frame, you downed the coffee in one, letting the sweet hot beverage pour straight down your throat, then swiped your and Futaba’s plate and placed them, along with your cup, in the sink. Within the next few seconds you had cleaned all three pieces of crockery.

“Talk about efficiency.” commented Futaba as you headed into the bathroom to prepare for school.

Your school days were nothing all that extraordinary. Even if you were the leader of ‘the infamous Phantom Thieves’ in the metaverse, at school you were just some transfer student. At this point in time the novelty of seeing a new face around the building had worn off and the concept people had of you as a dangerous, raging psychopath had been replaced by a more respectable but infinitely less interesting reputation as a quiet guy who more or less keeps to himself and does well on his exams. By now your most notable trait was that you were a frequent eavesdropper (which you could not deny, considering you found out that people thought this of you by eavesdropping) and Shujin academy was home to far too many eavesdroppers for it to garner much attention.

The next month was pretty uneventful for you. Your days were a steady loop of attending lessons, working at your multiple part-time jobs and holding Phantom Thieves meetings in your room. Your team of heart-stealing vigilantes had been riding a rising wave of popularity for a while, but you were pretty starved for good targets. Most people on the Phansite polls were only guilty of being unpopular or could be fixed by a quick visit to mementos. As such, the Phantom Thieves meetings gradually become more and more like Phantom Thieves hangouts, not that you were complaining.

During this time, Yusuke visited you frequently. He filled your days with his weird and wonderful dishes (although there were a few that only really fit into the first category). He was far from wealthy, so most of his meals depended upon the ingredients available in Leblanc’s kitchen. He did, however, manage to use them in ways you would never have thought of. Some of his recipes even made it onto the official menu. Of course, the portions Yusuke presented you with, more often than not, left you as bloated as a tick, and all that food had to go somewhere. It started off innocuously enough; your belly started to stick out even when you were not stuffed silly; your thighs and butt rounded out a bit; and you found that more and more of your clothes had “shrunk in the wash”. Even though you had planned on getting bigger from the beginning, you didn’t really notice when it happened. After all, you took every day as it came, and you were never that much bigger one day than you had been the day before. Yusuke certainly kept quiet about any changes he noticed when he kneaded and massaged your growing potbelly after a particularly large meal.

It only really came to light just how much bigger you had gotten in such a short time one fateful day when you joined Ryuji for his regular training. When you started training with him earlier that year, you could run circles around the guy. This day was very, very different from then. This was partly to be expected, Ryuji was still recovering from a brutal injury caused by the sadistic Suguru Kamoshida when you started out. It was not how fast Ryuji was that surprised you however, it was how slow you were.

You met at the usual place in the school, dressed in your PE tracksuits. After running only a few blocks, you were panting a little. It was not long before you were watching Ryuji’s backside from a great distance, then he disappeared completely. By then you felt like you were going to faint. Swallowing your pride, you slowed your run to a jog. By the time you got completed your usual circuit around the neighbourhood and returned to your starting point, Ryuji had sat himself on a nearby bench with one splayed across the its back and the other holding a bottle of lemon soda.

“Sorry man,I thought you were right behind me.” he said, holding out another bottle of soda for you with his free hand.

Too breathless to answer coherently, you took the cold bottle, nodded to Ryji gratefully and threw yourself onto the bench next to him. You took a swig of your drink and unzipped your jacket.A grey patch in the otherwise white shirt ran from the middle of your chest (which by now was at least an a-cup) down to your belly button. Thanks to both its dampness and your increased size, the shirt now clung tightly to your form. Your belly even managed to poke out a little from underneath it.

You were so focused on catching your breath that it took you a while to notice that Ryuji was staring at you, looking pretty dumbfounded. You looked back at him and tilted your head, as if to ask what was going on in his head.

“Oh,it’s just you’re… uh, looking a bit, uh, rounder lately. I was just thinking, maybe we should go out running more often?” he said, clearly struggling to find a polite way to bring up your recent weight gain.

“It’s for an art project.” you explained without missing a beat. Despite being a really good listener, you always found it hard to speak your mind, so when you did, it was almost always in little one sentence spurts. You also cannot help but find it a little funny when you say something that leaves people just a little bit confused. You suspect Futaba does as well, whereas you are almost certain that Yusuke is convinced everything that comes out of his mouth is completely and utterly normal.

Ryuji’s brow furrowed.  
“Well, I guess I can’t stop you then? Just don’t over do it, alright. I don’t want to have to pull your ass out of a window ‘cus the ‘mighty leader of the Phantom Thieves’ got stuck.”

You nodded with a smile.

“Well, I’m guessin’ you don’t wanna do any more running today, huh? Let’s head home now.” he said, patting you on the back as he stood up.

You nodded again and, a bit more slowly than him, picked yourself up as well. You walked home together, chatting the whole way back.

The next PT meeting came around and, as per usual, everyone arrived at about the same time. You chauffer everyone up to your room to discuss your plans. As you all gathered around the table, Yusuke handed you a paper bag. You took it and took a peek inside and saw a stack of four boxes of chocolates.

“Subtle.” you said with a cheeky grin, “Thanks.”

You did not say anything, but you noticed he brought a second plastic bag with a canvas, easel and paint cans.

Ann popped her head over your shoulder and looked inside the bag.  
“Hey, that’s way more than I got when you had a crush on me!” she moaned.  
“I don’t recall ever having a ‘crush’ on you.” replied Yusuke matter-of-factly.  
“Ouch, that’s pretty brutal.” laughed Ryuji as he patted Ann on the back.

“RIP.” muttered Futaba from your sofa, where she had splayed upper half across the table lazily. She turned her head your way, without removing it from the table. “Be careful Joker, Inari might be fattening you up so he can eat you!”

You felt your face go ever so slightly red as Futaba unintentionally drew attention to your weight.  
“I will do no such thing!” Yusuke protested. He wrapped one arm across your back and placed a hand on your shoulder, while he placed his other hand on your chest protectively. You felt yourself turn redder as his palm pressed against your tender breast.

Fortunately, it seemed Makoto was as eager to move the conversation away from yourself as you were. She coughed into her palm. Everyone’s attention was drawn Makoto, who sat next to Futaba on the sofa.  
“Anyway, you said you had some new targets for us Futaba?”  
“Meh, only small fries.” Futaba responded, “A guy posing as a food critic to get free meals, someone selling cigarettes outside of Shujin and some office worker’s boss who keeps showing up to work drunk.”  
“There are eight of us, so we could probably take care of the one selling cigarettes in the real world.” Haru suggested. She was sat opposite Makoto and currently had Morgana in her lap and was stroking him absent mindedly.

“That’s,uh, not exactly how we do things Haru… Besides, exploring Mementos some more could be some good practice for you.” Morgana explained.  
“Right.” Agreed Haru.

“Okay. Does anyone object to changing these targets’ hearts?” asked Makoto.  
The was a mixture of shaking heads, “Nu-uh”s and “Nopes” amongst the other Phantom Thieves.

“Great, can we head out tomorrow? I have a significant amount of work that needs to be completed for the student council tomorrow?” she continued.

“Wow, you should really make time for important things like this!” chided Ryuji.  
“Ha, says you. You were freaking out all morning about how much work you haven’t done that’s due tomorrow!” responded Ann whilst hitting him in the chest.  
“Whatever man, how am I supposed to care about stuff like that when we’re doing real-life superhero shit!”

“Well, that’s the meeting!” announced Morgana. The Phantom Thieves, minus yourself and Yusuke, all headed downstairs and presumably to their respective homes (except for Morgana, who was probably going to start pestering Sojiro for food).

Yusuke, who had not moved since he first wrapped himself around you, looked you in the eye. “Now that everyone else has left, would it be okay if I used you as a model for a nude painting?” he asked.

“You and your nude paintings.” you said with a chuckle, “Tonight?”  
Yusuke nodded, “If you don’t mind.”  
“Alright.” you said, trying to hide your excitement.  
You heard some chattering downstairs.  
“But let’s wait until closing time.” you said with a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of exposition this chapter, but hopefully it's mostly out of the way now.  
> Once again, critique is welcome.


	3. Alone Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yusuke get into the dramatic adventures of Featherman before you pose for a nude painting.

While the two of you waited for everyone to clear out of the café below, you and Yusuke took your usual places on the couch, with you sat on one end and Yusuke laying on the other with his head on your lap. You turned on the TV. Yusuke hadn’t brought his art DVDs,so it was up to you to pick a suitable alternative. Yusuke pushed himself further up the couch, resting his head on your paunch and using it like a pillow. You looked down, smirked a little. You ruffled his hair before turning your attention back to the television. After flicking through a few channels, you paused when you came across something familiar.

“Hey, aren’t those the characters all around Futaba’s room?” asked Yusuke.

You looked down to face Yusuke, “Kind of. Those were from Featherman Victory, which aired last year. That was the third season, which is set 10 years after Featherman R. This is the original, which is set just before that. They, uh, have a different cast every season. ”

“Ah, that explains why the yellow one is a bit rounder than her toy version. Hm, it seems you are quite the expert on this subject.”

“Oh, well I watched it a lot as a kid.” you replied, scratching the back of your head and laughing bashfully.”I don’t think I saw anything past the first season, but I guess I kind of kept up with news about it out of habit.”

“I see.That is understandable, works we consume at early age does tend to have a much greater effect on us than that which we consume when we are more developed.” said Yusuke ponderously.

You both sat in silence for a few minutes as you watched. Yusuke piped up when the team underwent their dramatic transformations into their superhero suits. Notably, the only human on the the villain side also transformed.  
“Oh, is the yellow ranger a villain in this season?”

“Oh yeah, uh, kind of. He starts out as a hero, but he turned on the heroes last episode. Actually, I think that might have been the last episode I saw.” You explained, straining slightly to recall something from so long ago.

“I see. What’s his motive there?”

“Oh, uh, I think the blue ranger kept making fun of him for his weight?” you said with a shrug, flashes of scenes from earlier episodes flashed through your mind.

“Hmm. That seems like a pretty petty reason to turn traitor. Isn’t the fate of the world at stake.” asked Yusuke, sounding surprisingly invested in the events of this children's’ show.

“It’s not that much worse than Morgana’s reason for leaving the team.” you said half-jokingly, “Besides, I think the bad guys in this season were more like nuisances than real super villains. They were more into robbing banks and stuff than taking over the world.”

“Huh, so I guess the phantom thieves would be the bad guys in this?” 

“Guess so.” you agreed with a grin.

The two of you continued to watch the show. It seemed like the bad guys were going to win, but yellow and blue make up and together they defeat the monsters. You had to hold back tears as the two hugged and credits rolled. You somehow felt a little kinder yourself afterwards.

You were so engrossed in the show that you did not notice that the restaurant below seemed to have gone silent until now. You slipped out from underneath Yusuke, headed downstairs and scanned the room. It was completely empty. You turned out the lights and eagerly ran upstairs.

As you re-entered the room, you saw that Yusuke was already sat on a chair in front of a canvas.

“Can we start the painting?” he asked.

You nodded and enthusiastically threw off your shirt, causing your pale, round tummy to wobble for a few seconds. Your trousers were a bit more of a chore. The jeans clung tight to your rear, only inching down as you tugged with all of your might.

Eventually, you managed to strip fully, though you worked up a bit of a sweat in the process. You threw your clothes past Yusuke into the corner of the room and placed your hands on your hips.

“Where to?” you asked.

Yusuke gestured in front of him, where he had set up a ring of pillows. You stood yourself in the middle.

“Okay, now I’ll need you to hold a pose. Whatever feels natural.”

You nodded and got down on your knees. You held a flat palm out in front of your face towards him and pursed your lips in a kissing motion.

“Too forced.” he noted, after barely looking up for a moment.

With a nod, you laid on your side, resting your head in one hand, supporting it with your elbow, and placing the other hand on your hip. You jumped slightly as your gut slapped against the cold wooden floor.

“Too cliche.” he said, once again only taking a second to cast judgement.

You maintained the same pose, but raise one leg high in the air. This send a ripple down the length of your leg, along with a smaller one across the rest of your body.

“Too...hmm... risque...” he insists, although this time he spends a lot more time inspecting you, looking you up and down as he drags out his conclusion.

As you came close to giving up, you crossed your legs, leaned back, pressed your palms against the ground and threw your head back, sighing loudly.

“Perfect! Hold that exact pose.” cheered Yusuke as you faced forward again. 

You raised a brow and let your mouth hang open as you attempted to ask what was so great about this particular pose, only for him to interject.

“Yes, and that facial expression. Keep it exactly like that!” he said excitedly, as he leaned forward and gingerly removed your glasses.

Not wanting to break out of a pose that you had found entirely by accident, you kept still. He silently began work with his charcoal pencil to produce a sketch. 

After an hour of silence, you discovered that a nude painting was probably one of the less romantic situations that involved you being alone and naked with Yusuke. He finally moved onto the actual painting part of the process and you let out a quiet sigh of relief, allowing your shoulders to sink a little.

“Sorry, but could you try to hold still just a little longer.” pleaded Yusuke.

“Right.” you said as you sat up straight again. 

‘A little longer’ turned out to be 4 hours. You held strong though and, just your arms were starting to shake a little, Yusuke dropped his brush on the table beside him.

“Behold!” he announced, as he spun the canvas around on one leg.

What he presented you with was certainly worth beholding. It should not have been anything you had not seen before. After all, you had seen yourself naked plenty of times. Rendered by Yusuke however, you looked like someone else entirely. Whereas you normally thought that your pasty complexion always made you look slightly sickly, here it made you look luminescent, almost angelic. Whereas you thought your dark eyes always made you look kind of vacant and empty, here they were energetic and playful, like a fairy’s. Your hair was always a bit of mess and sometimes made you feel slightly about not doing more with. Here, it looks wild and free like a lion’s mane. 

Then of course, there was your body. You had never actually felt too self-conscious about your body, neither back when you used to be slender nor when you recently bulked up. Even when the whispering around school shifted from how scary you were to speculating about how and why you “let yourself go”, it never really bothered you for some reason. Nonetheless, the way he painted you was a bit of an ego-boost, with slightly exaggerated curves and lovingly detailed love handles.

Breaking your silent staring, Yusuke asked, “So, what do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” you said wistfully.

“Of course it is.” Yusuke boasted, “After all, you were my muse.”

You grinned sheepishly and looked down at the floor. Yusuke got up from his chair and kneeled on the pillow in front of you.

“Now, I appreciate that you were sat there for a good while, so I want to make it up to you. Perhaps I could feed you those chocolates I got you yesterday?”

You shifted into a kneeling position and nodded with a slight smile.  
“Sounds good.” you said.

“Well, then let’s begin.” Yusuke said, pulling the bag of from next to the easel and pulling out the boxes of chocolates, opening the first and delicately popping the first sweet into your mouth. Then another, then another. You could not help but chuckle at how focused he was, with his eyes fixed on you and a stoic expression plastered across his face. Pretty soon you had finished the whole box. You knew your appetite had increased lately, but you were surprised to find that you were still a bit hungry.

As he opened the second box, Yusuke scooped up a handful of four chocolates at once.  
“We have quite a bit to get through. Would you like me to pick up the pace?” he asked.

you were slightly taken aback by the fact that he was expecting you to eat all ten of the boxes he brought you in one sitting. Even so, you did not find yourself opposed to the idea. You swallowed the chocolate in your mouth.  
“Go for it.” you said confidently. You had barely gotten those words out of your mouth before Yusuke straddled your lap. He continued to pull himself up your body until his legs were just below your waist, forcing you to lay supine on the ground. He pumped more and more chocolates into your mouth, all the while muttering excitedly about how big you were going to get. The efficiency with which his arms moved was actually quite impressive. Even more impressive was your mouth’s ability to keep up with the constant stream of candy. You finished the remaining three boxes in about as much time as the first one took. 

Yusuke picked himself up while laid on the ground, slightly dazed and giddy. He held out a hand to you.

“Do you need any help?” he asked.  
“Just give me a minute.” you responded, as you rubbed your swollen middle. You were snapped out of your stupor by a familiar, high pitched voice from the stairwell.

“Hey Joker! It’s getting pretty late. We should go to bed if we’re going on a mission.”

You turned towards the stairs to see Morgana, who was greeted by the sight of your naked body, your chocolate-coated face and Yusuke with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face. You rose with a speed you did not think you were capable of, especially being as full and groggy as you were. You managed to throw on your glasses, shirt and jeans at a speed that must have been a personal record. Meanwhile Yusuke gathered his supplies and was out the door before you knew it.

That left you and the cat in a mexican standoff.

“You saw nothing.” you said firmly, as you changed into your sleepware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit longer than expected, but here is the third chapter. I'm not entirely sure why I decided to open with Power Rangers Rifftraxx, but it seemed natural somehow. As per usual, critique is welcome.


	4. Mementos- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves delve into Mementos to change the hearts of people causing trouble for the people of Tokyo. The question is, are you still fighting fit enough to change hearts in this dangerous world beneath Tokyo?

The next day, the Phantom Thieves headed to the train station and entered the realm of mementos. As usual, all your clothes transformed into your “Joker” costume. That said, it had been a while since you had worn it and today was the day you learnt that your theory about it fitting you at any size was proven patently false.

Immediately ,as light surrounded you and your shirt and jeans disappeared, you felt the materials of your costume pull tightly at you from every angle. You heard several ripping sounds simultaneously from either side of your shirt. You raised your left arm and craned your head to inspect the damage, but that in turn caused an even bigger tear to form to form along your armpit. You instinctively moved your right arm to cover it up but this only caused a matching tear to appear along your other armpit. You crossed your arms over your chest as you attempted to cover both of them and felt yet another hole form across your back. You quickly moved your arms away from your chest and held them up to your sides, just too late to stop the tear on your back full forming, but just in time and with just enough force to cause a new one right through the top’s front, which was already exposing more midriff than you would ever want it to before the new hole made it practically indecent.

You held completely still in that position, for fear that you’d make the situation worse. Your face went so red that even the domino mask you wore could not hide it. To exacerbate matters, you, as the leader, were naturally placed in the center of your group. Everyone's stunned silence said more than anything they might have said could have. You yourself were equally stunned as you felt everyone's gazes burning into you. 

After a painfully long silence, Ann was the first to cut through the tension. She walked up to you and patted you on the back.   
“Hey, don't worry about it. It could happen to anyone.”

“Aren't these things made of our condition or whatever?” Ryuji asked, tugging at his sleeve, “How the hell do you rip that!”

“Cognition, Skull and if I had to guess, I’d say that his cognition of himself stayed the same while his physical body grew. After all, your subconscious self-image is something that is pretty hard to shake, even if you consciously know that you’ve changed.”

“I’ll put together a diet plan for you when we get back.” said Makoto, with a calm-yet-insistent inflection, “In the meantime, if you can still fight in that, we should get going.”

“Right.” agreed Morgana, as he turned into a van.

You nodded, but decided to stay still until everyone else had got into the vehicle before taking another step. While you waited, you noticed that Yusuke, who had stayed pretty quiet, was sheepishly trying to avoid the pointed stare of Futaba. He was quick to make his way into Morgana, with Futaba walking behind in hot pursuit. 

As everyone else got into the van, your fear was proven to be correct. You took a step forward and immediately heard the sound of fabric splitting once again. You felt the hole form down the seat of your pants. Opting not to risk the gymnastics necessary to get a good look at your backside, you simply rush to the driver’s seat before anyone can see and get going.

Driving through the dark, dank tunnels of Mementos, you had pretty safe travels. It was unknown if it was because of your gang’s growing fame in the “real” world, or their growing strength within the metaverse, but whatever the cause, most shadows fled from the group rather than engage them. As you drove you decided to hold the steering wheel with one hand so you could button up your trench coat to cover up the damage to your undershirt. Alas, either side of the coat are a solid few inches apart when they reach their limits. You almost crash trying to bring them together over your belly.

You stopped Morgana outside of the first glowing red portal you came across, which signified the location of someone's shadow.

“Everyone ready?” asked Makoto, to which the rest of the team nodded.  
With that, you drove Morgana into the gate and you all leapt out as he returned to his more cat-like form.

You landed, a little more unsteady than usual, and looked up. To your surprise, you were faced with not one, but two shadows. They both took the forms of young men.

One was tall with a slight frame that was draped in an oversized grey hoodie. From beneath the hood poked out a tuft of limp, listless, purple-dyed hair that almost covered a pair unnatural glowing eyes surrounded in dark circles. 

Leaning against him was a dumpy man who was closer to average height, with gel-spiked brown hair and red cheeks. He wore a disheveled black business suit with a loosely hanging red necktie. 

The hooded shadow spoke first.

“Heh, if it ain't the famous Phantom Thieves? You ain't here for us are you?”

“...Yeah, we ain't… causing any…” he said, before being interrupted by a hiccup, “We ain't causing anyone any trouble!” 

Makoto sighed. “Yuuma Tomomi, correct? You’ve been pushing cigarettes on students Shujin, have you not? And Minaru Hitchuru, you’ve been making the lives of your employees hell!”

Yuuma looked like he was about to say something, but Minaru beat him to it.

“Oh, I'm making their lives hell?” he shouted, clearly upset, “Those f*ckers come up to me with their garbage problems, and they expect me to know what to do but I don’t, because I’m an idiot in way over his head!” He began sobbing into Yuuma’s chest.

Yuuma just sighs, “Look, now you’ve set him off. Who cares if some snot-nosed teens are getting their cigs from me instead of some store, they’re old enough to make their own decisions! I am not letting you change my heart over something like that!”

With that, the two shadows started to glow and transform. 

Yuuma’s hair, which was already slightly longer than usual, became a magnificent lilac mane. His face contorted into something similar to a traditional African mask, with red rectangular eyes and a mix of white, green and purple lines. His hoodie rose and spread out to form a white cape and a set of chain mail over his chest. Everything below that was covered by what looked like a pair of tights that were covered in a pattern just like the on his face.

Minaru underwent a similar change. Half of his hair turned blonde slicked backwards, while the other half turned white and grew upward until it formed a laurel crown to sit on top of it. His tie drooped down to become a sash, with some kind of golden staff hanging from it. His clothes melted away to reveal skin completely coated in all the colours and shapes you would find in a Picasso painting, only covered by a pair of white gloves, a pair of white boots, and a dangerously small set of briefs.

Yuuma charged at you. You whipped out your gun and, along with the thieves, fired a volley of bullets at them. Seven people firing on him only seemed to have slightly phased him, as he backed off and raised a hand. As he did so, the ground beneath your feet began to rumble and crack in a circle around you. The same happened for the team mates around you. A faint orange light escaped from the cracks and you quickly backed away from it, just in time to avoid a huge pillar of flames. Looking around, you were relieved to see all your teammates had avoided the attack as well. In fact, Ann, protected by her persona and it’s own affinity for fire, charged through the pillar and managed to land a That relief was tainted by worry when you noticed that Yusuke was sweating profusely just from getting close to those flames. Although his persona was a powerful asset, it actually made him even more susceptible to fire than a normal person. Even worse, judging from the grin plastered across his (admittedly hard-to-read) face, Yuuma had also realised this.

Just then, Yusuke struck by a giant ball of glowing colour and sent flying through the air. You turned towards the source of the attack, but your vision was instantly filled with a rainbow of colours before you too were sent hurtling. You skidded across the ground, kicking up the gravel of the train tracks as you finally came to a stop. Just behind you you could see Yusuke.

Yuuma grinned and turned towards Minaru, who stood tall with his staff held out.  
“Good work!” he shouted, before leaping after you, with his legs up to his chest and his hands raised like a pouncing lion’s claws. “You can handle the rest of them on your own, right?”

Before Minaru could answer, Yuuma had clicked his fingers and summoned forth a wall of flames between the two, separating you and Yusuke from your team in the process. 

Through the flames you could make out the silhouette of Minaru, who scoffed. “Sure, leave me with all the work. Typical.” he moaned as he turned towards the remaining Phantom Thieves on his side of the barrier and taking a fighting stance. 

Your attention was drawn back to Yuuma as he landed and slowly, almost casually, walked towards you.

“Y’know, goody two-shoe kids like you should really learn to stay in your lane.You could have just left me to my business, but you started this fight, so don’t expect to get off easy.”  
He summoned flames around his hands as he got closer.  
His tone grew harsher, “After all, nothing pisses me off like busybodies who get in the way of my business!”

He continued his march towards you. You scrambled to your feet, and began to notice the various injuries you had attained. Almost without thinking and without a word, you rushed to place yourself between the creature and yourself. You raised one arm to your side and used the other to hold out your cane towards Yuma. 

This caused him to pause for a moment. He laughed a high-pitched, cackling laugh and raised his hand. You heard a quiet rumbling as the air around you dimmed. The darkness congealed into many solid tendrils. All at once, they sprang towards you. Steeling yourself for the impact, you quickly tore off your mask. Just as the solid darkness was about to strike, a pair of familiar, equally black feathered wings appeared around you. As blood poured down your face, the gentleman thief that is your persona rose out of your back. 

As he stood to his full height, you felt a rush of force and watched as the tentacles were blown away, fading away in as they fall.

The simplistic features of Yuuma’s face flattened and shrank. He charged towards you, with his feet levitating ever so slightly off of the ground and his fist glowing and raised for a punch.

“Dream needle!” you commanded. Of course you did not have to say it outloud; you shared a psychic connection with Arsene that meant he could act on your orders the moment you thought of them. In the heat of battle, it sometimes became hard to tell who was controlling who, but either way, your goals aligned well enough that it did not seem to matter too much.   
Arsene dashed around you to get in front of the charging shadow and a series of glowing white spears appeared around him. Now that he was in front of you, you noticed that Arsene looked a little different. His backside was thick and round, just like yours, with whatever material made up his trousers clinging to tightly. His usually unnaturally trim waist now sported a potbelly and the strings of his corset were pulled so tightly that they threatened to come undone. His slender, gloved hands had thickened out to look like big plump paws, with only his claws remaining their old thin selves. He turned to face you and, you could have sworn, just beneath the mask that you always assumed was his face, he was developing a small double-chin.

When Yuuma was only a few feet away, the spears jumped into action and pierced his body. To your shock, this did not seem to deter him in the slightest, and Yuuma landed a powerful uppercut on Arsene. As his jaw was thrown upwards, your did the same and felt the blow as if you had taken it yourself. You did not see as your opponent let loose a flurry of blows to Arsene’s gut, and by extension your own. The light enveloping your enemy’s fists practically ate away at the darkness that made up Arsene’s body. You were almost brought to your knees when the beating abruptly stopped.

You hesitated to look up, fearing that doing so would cause the assault to continue somehow. Nonetheless, you gathered your courage and saw that Yusuke had intervened. More accurately, Goemon, Yusuke’s persona, had. Goemon’s giant pipe held back both of Yuuma’s hands.

“I think that is quite enough!” he declared, a rare harshness in his tone. His face contorted into a scowl that you had only ever seen directed at Madarame.

He swung his blade and Goemon swung his pipe in unison. Yuuma was forced to stumble backwards by its immense weight. 

Yusuke wrapped one of his arms under yours and struggled slightly to support your weight.

“Shall we end this?” Yusuke asked. Even as you felt pain ringing throughout your body and fogging your mind, you managed to nod and force a smile. 

He turned back to you and smiled. You almost jumped as his demeanor instantly shifted to the serene, encouraging aura you were used to from him.

It was now the two of you marching towards Yuuma with all the brazen confidence he had mere moments before. He frowned and stood his ground, strengthening his stance.

“Listen you little shits! Don’t you dare think you’ve got me on the ropes. I could take your whole little party on by myself, the two of you don’t stand a chance!” Yuuma insisted as he sporadically summoned forth burst of light and flames all around you.

Running as fast as you could in the state that you were in, you and Yusuke rushed at Yuuma, brushing off the blows and burns you received as you went and trying to keep your distance from the wall of fire that Yuuma continued to fuel. Your vision was entirely consumed by the explosions happening around you. You blindly thrust you cane forward and felt it dig into something with a sickening squelch.

The light dimmed and you saw that you were face-to-face with Yuuma’s mask, your cane imbedded straight through his chest. By your side, Yusuke’s sword did the same.  
The explosions stopped as abruptly as they started, and Yuuma’s form melted away into that mysterious black liquid that all shadows seemed to be made of. Soon all that was left was his human form, only distinguished from his real-world counterpart by his glowing yellow eyes and eerie purple glow.

He looked down at the weapons that were still inside him. Seeming nonplussed, he backed away until he was no longer being skewered. Then he sighed.

“I think we all got a bit carried away there, hm? Whatever, I’ll stop selling cigs to teens, you happy?”

Sweating and gasping like you had just run a marathon, you managed to quickly blurt out “I guess.” between breathes.  
Yuuma grinned, “You punks won fair and square. Say what you want about me, I’m a gracious loser.”

With that, Yuuma’s body shrank further to a little ball of light. That light faded to reveal a wallet that was practically bursting with money. Yusuke slowly crouched down and picked it up, cautious not to drop you in the process. He inspected the wallet incredulously.

“It was money that corrupted him, hm? Not exactly the deepest of motivations.” Yusuke lamented.

You found yourself snickering, “Sometimes that’s all it takes, I guess.”

The wall of flame between you and Yusuke retreated, just in time for Minaru to stumble backwards past where it used to be. He fell and continued to scurry away whilst facing the team of five he was up against surrounded him, along with the personas behind them. He ended up at you and Yusuke’s feet. He looked at the two of you.

“Huh, did you guys beat him?” he asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

You and Yusuke nodded, practically in sync.

He sighed, looked at the ground and, without a word, returned to his human form.

“Well, if he lost to two of you, what hope have I got? What did you guys want again.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, but eventually Yusuke answered, “You were constantly drinking at work, it made things difficult for your staff.

“Oh right.” he responded, unusually chipper for someone who had just been a fight, let alone someone who lost, “That one’s not my fault. See, my pa runs our company, and when he started a new branch, he put me in charge of the one he used to work at. Of course, I had practically none of the training he did, so I couldn’t handle the pressure and turned to drink.”

There was another round of silence. This time Ryuji broke it.

“That’s still your fault, dude! Why didn’t you quit?” he asked indignantly.

“Well, I mean, y’know, it’s sort of a family tradition to inherit the company, and I don’t want to disappoint everyone by backing out. ... Plus the pay is pretty sweet.” 

This time there was no silence, as Haru quickly raised her hand and spoke, “But wouldn’t they be much more disappointed to know that you’re doing that work drunk. I know that my father wouldn’t want me to run our company if it was making me that unhappy.”

“Talk about an enviable problem”, snarked Futaba from inside Necronomicon.

“Right! I’d have to bust my ass to be the boss of anything.” concurred Ryuji.

Minaru sighed, “Yeah, I’ll talk to my family and cut the drink. Thanks, I guess?”

With that, Minaru compacted into a glowing ball of light that floated a few feet above the ground. That light faded to reveal an unusually large bottle of wine, which Morganna managed to catch just before it hit the ground.

“He was… cooperative?” remarked Ann.

Makoto stroked her chin and smiled, “On some level he probably wanted us to change his heart.”

“Exactly” added Morganna, “Sometimes people’s shadows oppose people’s conscious. That distortion in his cognition is probably what made him think he couldn’t quit.”

“Anyway, that leaves us with one more target.” Makoto announced.

“Right.” said Morganna, before turning into his vehicle form, “They should only be a floor away.”

You all made your way inside.

“Are you sure you should be driving like that?” asked Ann, looking you up and down as she opened the door to the back of the bus.

“I’m fine.” you insisted. To prove your point, you pushed yourself off of Yusuke, but almost instantly collapsed. You only save yourself a fall because you were close enough to the vehicle to lean your palms against its side.

Yusuke quickly ducked in and picked you back up.

He nodded to Ann, “I think I ought to drive.”

 

With that, Yusuke helped you into the passenger seat. You were finally able to rest. Makoto and Ann bombarded you with healing spells while Yusuke drove you all deeper into the unknown mementos to confront your final target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet, I'm pretty sure. This one took a bit longer than usual, since I was moving into University, but I'm pretty much settled in now.
> 
> Also, this chapter got weirdly violent for what was supposed to be a cute ship fic, huh? I don't know what that was about, but things should calm down a bit for the next two chapters.


	5. Mementos Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up somewhere unfamiliar, apparently about to get married.

With effort, you forced your eyes open. You were in a circular bed that seemed designed for someone at least twice your size. You were wrapped a warm blanket but you could feel that the air around you was frigid.Sitting up and looking around, you did not recognise the massive, pastel-white chamber around you. You sat up. This was not where you normally woke up. Pondering this, you suddenly realised that you had no memory of where you normally woke up. You riffled through your mind like a student looking for that piece of homework that they were sure they had done at some point. Much like most of those students, you came up blank. Your heart rate spiked. You had no idea who you were, let alone where.

Your panic was interrupted when a door on the far end of the room swung open. Through the door came a large, pale figure. It stood at least eight feet tall. As it drifted towards your bed, it became clear that this was no ordinary human. For starters, its face and arms were as white as the driven snow; its legs were nonexistent; and its body was encased in bronze. They wore a wide black grin.

“Ah, you’re awake,” boomed the creature, “That’s good.”

“Where am-”, you began to speak, but he was quick to interrupt.

“Ah, you must have hit your head harder than I thought darling. Well, let me get you up to speed, we were to be married yesterday, bringing together the warring Leblanc and Toru kingdoms once and for all! Alas, with your injuries, we had to postpone. Ah, I am so happy you woke up!” he explained eagerly. “We’ll begin the preparations immediately.”

None of this made any sense to you, but the way he spoke made it sound very important. It sounded like you were some kind of royalty. That seemed off but, looking around, it was not entirely unbelievable. This room was certainly far too big for an ordinary house. There was also a tiara sat next to your bed, on a nightstand seemingly made entirely of crystalised ice, as well as a gold crown on this snowman’s head. Looking down, you were dressed in a long, white gown covered in intricate snowflake patterns. 

“Married...” you repeated dumbfoundedly. To go from having no memory to being informed you were about to be married was a pretty big leap.

“Indeed. Oh but listen to me rattling off the moment you wake up, you must be starving,” he said with an apologetic chuckle, before clearing his throat. “Servants!” he shouted to the back of the room. Within seconds, a group of six much smaller snowmen, with little blue jester hats, blue frilly collars and blue boots, came running in.

Before you could even register what was happening, they lifted you above their heads with a synchronised “Hee ho!” and began carrying you somewhere. After the initial shock it actually turned out to be a pretty enjoyable mode of transport. It also gave you a chance to look around the corridors you were being lead through. It was all the same white colour as the first room with the same impressively grand scale. There was also a conspicuous lack of windows. 

Several twists and turns later, you arrived at what you assumed to be a dining hall judging by the incredibly long table that ran through the room’s middle and the two chairs on either side of it. The many snowmen slide you onto the chair and scurry off. The giant snowman took a seat opposite you. He picked up a whole roast chicken and began to munch on it like an apple. Halfway through he notices you staring. “Don’t be shy, dig in,” he insists with a nod your way.

You did just that, picking up a roll and taking a bite. A chill ran through your teeth. You looked down to see that the bread was, in fact, just snow with a thin veneer of real bread over it. Suddenly, as you swallowed that first bite, you found your mouth and throat unbearably dry. With no other recourse, you ate the rest of the roll. You grabbed another and scarfed it down. You staved off the thirst by eating and eating and eating. Once the bread was gone you moved onto the beef sandwiches, then the lobster, then the cheese and so on until you met halfway down the table with the king snowman. Of course, it was all just snow, but as you ate, you noticed that this snow was extremely sweet. It was also not entirely unpleasant. Once you finished you felt like you yourself were mostly snow. You leaned back and rubbed your overstuffed stomach.

Though the snowman seemed to have a permanent grin on his face, you saw it become slightly wider as he approached you. You felt the chill of one his giant fingers press against your middle and force out a puff of air.  
“My little princess seems quite pleased,” he remarked.  
Full as you were, you could only let out a strained groan. He chortled as he patted you again. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said with a hint of pride. “I should hope so too. It is tradition in this kingdom for the bride to feast for seven days before the ceremony,” he explained.

You felt slightly nauseous at the thought of eating so much every day. He seemed to notice.He leaned in close. You could feel his icy breath against your face.

“You can do it, right? For me?” he whispered.   
You groaned again.   
“Good,” he replied as the smaller Jack Frosts came back and carried you off to bed. 

You began to object, but found that your eyelids were getting heavy. You closed your eyes for what felt like a moment, and the next thing you knew, you were back in your bed the next morning. 

You sat up with a yawn and a stretch. As you did, you noticed that your stomach sat a bit heavier on your lap. In fact, your whole body felt fatter. Just from looking at the way your form had your waist and behind and feeling how they strained your initially loose gown, you would say that you had put on twice as much as you usually would in a week. 

That thought caught you off guard. “Usually”. Were you gaining weight before coming here? You tried to remember, but everything before the day prior disappeared into a haze. As you pondered, the Jack Frosts appeared yet again and once again carried you to the dining hall from before. The table was stacked with food just like the day before.In fact, you noticed there seemed to be a bit more than last time.

This suspicion was confirmed when you found yourself blacking out almost instantly after the meal. When you opened your eyes you were somewhere else. You were in a room, smaller than any in the snow palace but clearly meant to house several people. There was a counter where people are sitting and drinking coffee. “People”. Looking closer, they were actually more like indistinct, humanoid blobs of blue than actual people. The more you looked the less detailed they seem to get. You also found that they did not seem to notice you, even when your face was right up against theirs.

That was when a group of seven walked through the door. They're forms were still blurry, but they had some colour to them now. You could make out a pair of blonde pigtails, a skull mask, a pair of red goggles, an axe, a body clad in leather and one figure that you were almost certain was a cat. All of them are somehow familiar, but the final one stands out the most. You could vividly see a man with chin length blue hair, donned in a fox mask and what looked to you like samurai gear. He opened his arms and you feel compelled to fall into them. As you did he abruptly disappeared. In a flash of light your eyes opened again. You were in your bed again. Your shoulders sank as you realised it was a dream. Whoever that was, you wanted to be with him.

The next few days went much the same way. You woke up, you ate and ate and ate, you went back to sleep. The king fitted you with a new, larger dress. The bed’s size seemed slightly more fitting than the day before In between, the giant snowman answered the myriad of questions you had for him and occasionally complimented you. You got used to the constant eating, and the king was kind enough, but it sleeping that was the highlight of your day. Every night you met that man again. Sometimes you were running side-by-side; sometimes you were fighting shadowy figures; sometimes he painted a portrait of you;sometimes you were laying around with your head in his lap as you enjoyed his warmth and watched some kind of box that presented moving pictures. It was always a joy. Even without words, the way he looked at you, held you, kissed you. You could not remember, but you knew you knew him before, and you knew you wanted him back.

On the day of the wedding, you had a crazy idea. Until then you had few thoughts of escape. After all, what was there to escape from? A comfy bed? A glorious palace? A doting snow-husband? It was far from the worst way to live. Now, however, that did not matter. If you wanted to meet the fox-masked man, you needed to leave. 

That was easier said than done at this point. By now your mass almost completely filled the bed you spend most of your time in, and almost all of your travel was achieved through a growing number Jack Frosts. Step 1 was sitting up. With the help of the headboard you eventually managed it. Step 2 was getting to the edge of the bed. It took a while, and you almost undid the first step a few times, but you managed. Step 3 was getting on your feet. You did it, with a crash that seemed to resound throughout the whole castle, causing it to shake. This would surely draw attention, so you left as fast as you could in search of an exit. This amounted to a hurried shuffle, accompanied by much sweating and panting.

As you made to the hallway outside of your room, you look left and right. To the left was an empty hallway, with no indication of whether or not there was an exit. To the right was the king, along with an entourage of Jack Frosts. The king pointed at you. “What do you think you’re doing my dear?” he asked urgently.

You answered by ‘running’ down the left hallway. The crowd followed, with the Jack Frosts catching up much sooner than the king. You had to kick one off as it grabbed at the back of your dress. Then another. You were slowed slightly as one got onto your back. Then another. You fall forward. You are dogpiled by the remaining Jack Frosts. With their weight combined with your own, there is no way you can get up. You hear a low-pitched laugh from behind you.

“I know you’re eager dear, but the ceremony is this way,” the king says with a condescending tone.You feel many tiny, cold hands press into your belly fat as you are lifted off the floor and are carried back in the opposite direction. 

Eventually you arrived in a hall that was, somehow, even more magnificent than the huge rooms you had seen before. Though it is still made entirely of the same snow and ice as every other one, this one is decorated with many towering and vaguely religious statues. This grandeur is slightly reduced by the fact that all of the figures have the same wide, goofy grins as the Jack Frosts. You are brought to a red carpet that runs through two rows of benches full of yet more Jacks, all of them dressed to the nines. They began to carry you down the ai

The ones carrying you spun you around and pushed your back so you are sitting up. The Bridal Chorus began playing as you were carried towards another Jack dressed up like a vicar. You heard the whistle of a blade behind you, followed by a quiet, pained “Hee-ho!”. You turned around to see that the Jacks behind you were now only their lower halves. You heard the same noise ahead and feel your bottom hit the ground as the ones carrying you meet the same fate.

Running through the seating and cutting down many viewers, it was him. The man in the fox mask. With snow falling all around him, it was just you him and the king. He raised his sword to the king’s face. 

“You, NameHere, have taken the guise of a food critic for profit and to bolster your own ego. You continue this behavior here in the metaverse, posing as a king and kidnapping our leader to take as your ‘queen’! Is that not so? ” he accused. The king did not answer. Instead he brought his scepter down to his shoulder.   
“Actually, that is a common misconception, she is to be a queen consort,” he replied with a tone that showed he took great pleasure in correcting people like this. 

After a moment of silence, the fox-masked man raised the scepter off of his shoulder. Suddenly the two came to blows. Fox-mask’s strikes came in much faster than the king’s and slipped through his defences more often. The king’s bashes of the scepter came in more slowly, but it was clear that even blocking them took quite a bit out of Fox-mask. When one of the king’s attacks did actually land it was quite devastating. There was a sickening crack as Fox-mask was thrown to the side, only to run straight back into the fray. As he coughed up a splatter of blood, you rose to your feet. Unwilling to watch helplessly, you managed to get to your feet. Using the one advantage you would have in combat at this time, you threw yourself onto the king’s back. He grunted and attempted to shake you off, but there was quite a lot   
shake off, largely thanks to him. 

“Ah, thank you Joker!” called Fox-mask. Though you still did not know who he was, you felt that the nickname the stranger had just used was an affectionate one. 

Looming behind Fox-mask emerged a giant figure draped in all sorts of feudal-era Japanese robes and rocking a black pompadour. It also held a pipe that was huge even in proportion to the one holding it. This figure reared its pipe back in perfect synchronisation with Yusuke's own sword. 

“Deadly Fury!” he announced, before both cut through the king but somehow left you unharmed. The figure behind him disappeared like a phantom once the attack had landed. To your surprise, instead of simply falling apart, the giant snowman form blew away into balls of purple energy, leaving behind a much smaller, though still quite portly human dressed in a white suit. 

After regaining your balance without the support of the king, only just managing not to crush him. Once you did you noticed the man still had a foreboding purple aura around him. He ignored you as he began to speak to the man who had defeated him. He clapped slowly. 

“So you defeated me. Congratulations. I hope-” he began. Though his voice was a little higher-pitched than it had been, it was clear that his personality was the same as ever. Fox-mask seemed more interested in you however, as he ignored whatever speech the former king had planned to give in order to walk over to you. He stretched his arms to reach across either side of your belly, which was as much of a hug as he could manage. It did feel nice. You returned the gesture by placing your hands on his upper back, which was as much as you could do. He looked up into your eyes. 

“Akira! He didn't hurt you did he?” he asked urgently. 

You shook your head.

He smiled warmly and nodded. “Good.”

Suddenly there were several more voices behind you. 

“There you are! It's dangerous to rush ahead like that!”

“Dude, why is our leader in a dress?”

“And about the size of the truck?”

“Futaba, don’t be mean! I’m sure he’s not--Woah!”

“I think it was a wedding. You guys stop a lot of weddings.”

“It’s a recent trend.”

You turned around to see the six other visitors to your dreams, though this time you could see them clear as day. Though they were all dressed very strangely, the one that drew the most attention was one that was undeniably a cat. Albeit one with some very strange proportions. 

The one dressed in leather approached the shady figure behind you. This meant you had to turn around again, which was a bit more effort than it used to be. Still, you managed it. 

She stood in front of him and raised a spiked knuckle-duster threateningly to his face. 

“You stand accused of-”  
“I know, I know,” he grumbled, before disappearing into yet more shadows. This time all that remained was a golden crown. The rest of the group hurried over to look, save for Fox-mask, who was not done hugging.

The woman holding it sighed. “Plastic.”  
“Damn, don’t get our hopes up like that,” complained a guy with bleached hair and a skull mask.  
“I guess it makes sense,” said the regal-sounding woman with an axe. “It seems like he only ever cared about ‘looking’ important.”  
“I guess. Still doesn’t stop it from being a bummer,”The guy replied.  
“Well we got our leader back. That’s the main thing, right?” interjected a blonde woman in a red cat costume, who was notably not an actual cat.   
“Right. Speaking of, we should probably get out of here.” said the actual cat. 

Right on cue, the ground beneath you began to shake. The group began to run to what you could only assume to be the exit. Fox-mask took your hand and pulled you along to join them. Though you tried to keep up, it quickly became clear that this would be an impossibility. Worse still, the floor was crumbling behind you and if you could not outrun it looked like would be taking a long fall. You sped up, using all the strength you had, but it was not enough. You felt the ice beneath your feet shatter. Your heart stopped. Time seemed to slow. 

“Sorry Joker,” you heard Fox-mask say as he let go of your hand. You closed your eyes and were ready to accept your fate when suddenly something hit your bottom. Quite hard you noticed, as you were suddenly no longer falling and instead found yourself barrelling through the air. You looked down to see that you had actually got ahead of the rest of the group. 

“Woah. Our personas can do that?” called Skull in shock. As you were about to land you came across a staircase. As you fell it was a shock to find that it was at a steep enough angle that you seemed to simply hover over the steps. You braced yourself as you approached the bottom. Fortunately your fall was broken by several feet of snow. You turned to see the others close behind you, along with the gigantic tower of ice behind you collapsing in on itself. You plodded along to a safe distance from what was now a hill made up of snow, rubbing your sore and quite expansive backside as you went.  
Your new surroundings were different, to say the least. It was black, red and veiny with pathways leading in every direction. 

With everyone in the clear, the woman in leather spoke up. “Whew, that sure was something huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen a shadow form a palace out of nowhere like that,” said the woman dressed as a cat.

“I don’t think he did. There wasn’t a treasure or any of that stuff. Maybe he tricked those shadows into working for him, then had them build the place for him?” suggested the youngest of the group. A shorter girl with long orange hair who was dressed up like a circuit board.

“So it was as fake as everything else about him then?” commented the bleached-hair guy with a grin.

They gathered into a circle to start some sort of meeting. By the nature of your size you find yourself seeming to be in the center of the meeting. Fox-mask made a point to place himself next to you and nuzzled against your side. 

“We finally did it. We should probably get Joker home. He seems pretty worn out?” asked the axe-woman. She was not incorrect, at least about the last part.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Sojiro’s probably already worried about him disappearing. If we bring him back like, uh, this…” said the leather-clad woman, beginning firmly before seeming to trail off.

“We’ve got bigger troubles than that,” interjected Circuit Board. Turning to her, you were a little startled to see a flying saucer right behind her. “I ran a scan and it looks like he was hit with a pretty strong amnesia spell. It should wear off in a week or two. He’ll probably need somewhere to lay low for a little while. I already made something up about a stay-away field trip, so he shouldn’t be too suspicious.”

Fox-mask raised his hand with lightning speed. “I’ll take him.”

“Doesn’t it sound kind of skeezy when you say it like that?” objected Skull.

“I’ll take care of him,” he replied. He turned to you. “That is, if you don’t mind of course.”

You smiled to him and nodded.

“Well then let’s get out of here!” declared the actual cat. He then miraculously turned into a van.

The woman dressed as a cat nodded. “Yeah. I think I might caught a cold fighting in there.”


	6. Aftermath

Soon you arrived at what would be your new home for a little while. It was a lot warmer than the phony king’s castle. Smaller too. That not have been such a bad thing, given your mobility. Yusuke lived in a single dorm room. There were paintings strewn all about the place. Some were loving recreations of real people, places and objects. Some were a bit more abstract, but still clearly had just as much effort and love put into them. Fitting where they could between all the paper and canvases, there was also a double bed; a chest of draws, no doubt full of art supplies; and a fridge, no doubt full of sweets. 

Yusuke lead you in by both hands and sat you on the bed. Putting his hands on your shoulders, he stared into your eyes and smiled warmly.  
“You know, that week when you were gone was likely the longest week of my life. I’m sorry, you probably don't even know who I am,” he said, blushing a little as he backed up a bit.  
“Hmm. I know you're an artist,” you offered with a shrug.  
He chuckled. “That is a good start.”  
He paused for a moment, then pulled a wooden stool from under his desk and stood behind it. “Can you sit here please?” he asked.  
You nodded and did so. He set up a canvas and picked up a pencil. He held up, ready to start, before hesitating. He put it down again.  
“Hmmm. Something’s missing…” he muttered to himself.  
He got up and rummaged through the fridge for a moment. He came out with a bowl so full of strawberries that it threatened to topple over. Yusuke placed them in your hands.  
He sat down again. “Perfect,” he said with a grin. He grabbed the pencil again, poked his head out to get a better look at you, then got to work on his initial sketch. Though you could not see the canvas itself, the speed with which he moved his hand. After about ten minutes, Yusuke looked out again to check how accurate his sketch was so far.

This had been just enough time for you to finish about half of the bowl. You froze with a pudgy digit pressed against your slightly pursed lips, having just popped another little fruit into your mouth. You had literally been caught red-handed, thanks to the amount of juice staining your fingers and lips. Thankfully none ended up on your dress. Yusuke opened his mouth, seemingly about to complain, when he closed it again and seemed to lose himself in thought again.

“That expression…. Please, can you hold it for me?” he asked.  
“Mhmm,” you replied, swallowing your current strawberry.

Yusuke smiled and started making a few adjustments to his sketch before trading his pencil for a paintbrush. The process took a few hours. In the meantime, you occasionally broke your pose to get a look at him, much like he did with you. The earnestness in his eyes as he stared at the canvas. You stifled a laugh when he stuck his tongue out slightly as he reached a part that apparently demanded extra focus.

Though it certainly took a while, eventually he finished. Yusuke wiped his brow and spun the canvas around. “What do you think?” he asked with wide eyes and an expectant smile.  
You nodded. You ate up the remaining strawberries and inspected the work of art. “As beautiful as the real thing,” you replied with a grin. You joked, but seeing the painting was a surreal experience. You really did look like royalty in it. Of course, the fancy garments helped. It also helped that you looked like someone who had been eating like a queen for most of their life. Your whole frame was practically spherical, slightly squashed due to being sat down. You behind was sat around the stool more so than it was on it. Your arms and thighs looked more than a little like overstuffed pillows. 

Suddenly something came back to you. Another painting from when you were a little smaller. More strikingly, you are stark naked in this one.Yusuke must have painted that one too. Were you really that close? That was when you remembered more, all of it hitting you like a flood. Saving him from Madarame, the countless fights in Mementos, having him live with you until he found this place. You stared at him blankly as this all ran through your head. Even then, something felt missing.

Yusuke returned the stare. The two of you spent a solid minute like this, when the tension was shattered by a deep, loud rumbling. You both looked down to the source. Your belly. Yusuke grins and heads to the fridge. He comes out with a huge three-tiered cake.

“I made you a coming-home present,” he said, his voice straining as he hoisted it up and he approached you with it. He placed the dish on your lap and felt its significant weight. It felt like someone had hidden a bowling ball inside; it was certainly big enough. Yusuke stood up and smiled proudly. You thanked him, then looked at him questioningly. It seemed he expected you to start eating, but he had given you nothing to do so with. To make a point, you grabbed a handful of cake off of the top and scarfed it down, all whilst maintaining eye contact. It was rich and chocolatey.

Yusuke chuckled. “Ah, right.” 

He went through several draws and eventually found cutlery in the third one. He cleared his desk before placing a knife and fork there. With a smile and a nod, you dug in properly. As you reached the second tier, you were already beginning to feel full. As you started on the third, you were caught by surprise.

“Chilli peppers?” you blurted as you turned to Yusuke.  
He nodded. “How is it?”  
Expecting it now, you ate another piece. Somehow, it worked. It was like nothing you had ever eaten before, but it worked. You continued eating, picking up your pace even as your gut became increasingly stuffed.A light layer of sweat was forming all over your body as more memories came back. All the strange combinations he would come up with for his meals; the pride he had in each as if they were works of art onto themselves; the way he would wrap his arms around you and gently caress your body after eating a bit too much. That sounded pretty good right about then.  
Leaving one tier left, you got up, spun around, took Yusuke by the hands and pulled him along as you laid yourself on the bed. He leaned in closer as you raised your hands over your head. “I remember,” you told him in a hushed tone as you let go of him only to begin unzipping your dress.

He looked ecstatic. “That’s wonderful news.”

The two of you leaned in for a kiss at the same time, meeting one another in the middle.

He pulled away briefly. “I actually made a cake for that too…” he said sheepishly.  
You smiled at the news as you wrapped your arms around his much smaller frame and pulled him in for a hug.

You spent some time alone with Yusuke… 

**END**


End file.
